Victory
by likejlaw
Summary: Peeta, Katniss e Victory. ONESHOT.


Debruçada sobre a pia do banheiro, esfrego pela milésima vez meus dedos vacilantes sobre aquele maldito bastão de plástico. Mesmo que eu insista, o maldito reluz aos meus olhos sobre a luz que se torna cada vez mais forte com a ausência do sol. O mesmo abaixa-se a cada segundo no horizonte enlouquecendo-me, me causando mais e mais náuseas. Sei que a qualquer minuto depois do anoitecer ele passará pela porta principal e subirá em direção ao quarto me buscando com seu sorriso fácil. Sei que ele irá estranhar minha ausência no quarto, caminhará hesitante até o banheiro e baterá duas vezes antes de empurrar a porta e varrer o olhar pelo cômodo buscando-me. Sei que ele ficará feliz quando eu contar. Peeta.

Suspiro com a sensação ardente das lágrimas deslizando sobre minhas bochechas coradas. Gemidos de medo escapam de meus lábios, uma vez que a incerteza palpita junto a meu coração. Aquele maldito resultado não se apaga. Continua ali apitando, me mostrando o que repudio, o que meus olhos não querem ver. A cor rosa tinge o sinal de positivo e meus esforços são em vão para fazê-la desaparecer. Não irá sumir. Veio decidida a ficar.

Largo o bastão sobre a pia sem mais forças para continuar esfregando-o. Minhas unhas ardem, meus olhos pingam com a confusão. Sinto uma grande dor se espalhando por todo meu corpo, como se todas as cicatrizes do passado estivessem se abrindo novamente. Encosto-me na parede fria do banheiro sentindo minha pele quente se arrepiar com o contato. Dobro os joelhos contra o peito, tentando apaziguar tudo o que sinto aqui. Abraço-me. Deslizo as mãos entre os fios revoltos de meu cabelo, o mesmo escondendo meu rosto umedecido e corado por lágrimas.

Porque?

Depois de anos deixei que Peeta me tocasse. Depois de tanto sofrer, esqueci as mágoas e acreditei que as coisas pudessem ser distintas.

Apertei os olhos podendo ainda sentir os lábios doces de Peeta deslizando em minha pele. Suas mãos cálidas tocando-me com uma devoção que eu não merecia, me amando a cada roçar de nossos lábios. Talvez isso tenha me curado. Talvez isso tenha sido o que me fez acreditar. O amor dele me mostrou o quão maravilhoso pode ser viver... E ele me fez o que sou hoje. Um ser humano concertado. Demorei anos para aceitar que somos um casal de verdade, que somos um... E foi ótimo quando aceitei esse fato. Quando aceitei ser mulher de Peeta em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Nossa vida tranquila nos resquícios de um mundo que esteve em chamas é o mais perto da perfeição que pude chegar. Sentir seus braços ao meu redor em uma noite fria; sentir seus lábios nos meus ao acordar; contemplar seu sorriso doce enquanto o assisto ir para a padaria reconstruída pela manhã; admirar seus olhos concentrados enquanto suas mãos firmes delineiam traços mágicos em telas esbranquiçadas, dando-lhes vida. Não posso imaginar uma vida diferente dessa. Uma vida onde eu seja novamente responsável por outra pessoa.

Uma vez em um passado nem tão distante prometi que cuidaria de minha irmã, oferecendo minha vida pela sua. Eu falhei. Não posso falhar de novo. Não mais. Não com a criança de Peeta.

- Katniss?

E ele o fez.

Vejo seus olhos confusos surgirem na porta do banheiro depois de duas batidas fracas. A confusão de converte em pânico quando nota meu estado, meu desespero eminente. Abaixo os braços, suspirando quando nossos olhos se encontram através do espaço. Ele se move lentamente, varrendo o olhar pelo cômodo em busca de qualquer coisa que possa ter me causado danos. Estico os braços para ele como uma criança desamparada faria. Não leva nem dois segundos para que se abaixar ao meu lado, envolvendo-me em seus braços protetores. Sinto o cheiro familiar de pão e glacê em sua roupa quente. Arrasto os dedos por seu cabelo macio, engolindo as lágrimas, buscando me controlar.

As palavras lhe faltam. Peeta nunca fala nada quando me encontra chorando. Talvez ele saiba de todos meus medos, de tudo o que me assusta... Porém dessa vez é diferente. Dessa vez ele precisa falar. Precisa me dar um suporte. Ele precisa saber. Afasto-me do abraço. Forço-me a dizer algo, mas as palavras tropeçam entre si, formando sons ridículos e desconexos. Peeta segura meu rosto delicadamente, secando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

- A pia... - é a única coisa que consigo dizer. Aponto delicadamente contra a pia ao nosso lado, meus dedos trêmulos pesando mais do que de costume - a pia.

Seus olhos curiosos se dirigiram até a pia. Demorou um pouco até que ele compreendesse minha intenção. Peeta se colocou de pé em seguida, ainda segurando uma de minhas mãos geladas. Eu não podia deixar de encará-lo enquanto seus lábios se separavam e sua expressão confusa dava lugar a uma de total surpresa. Sua mão livre agarrou o pequeno bastão de plástico esquecido levando-o a altura dos olhos, enquanto a outra, ainda agarrada a minha, soltava-me delicadamente.

Foi como se o mundo parasse diante de mim. Segundos pareceram anos até seus olhos claros de iluminarem como estrelas. Até seus lábios se converterem em um maravilhoso sorriso. Parece loucura, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando novamente a ajoelhou a minha frente com aquela porcaria cheirando a xixi em suas mãos.

- Eu... Isso não muda! Tentei de todos os jeitos fazer com que mudasse, mas... Não muda. Continua rosa e continua rosa e... Isso quer dizer que... - Então ele disse as palavras. Ele disse o que eu não conseguia dizer.

- Você está grávida... - Não foi uma pergunta. Não foi uma afirmação. Fora um suspiro embaraçado marcado por um soluço. Um soluço de inicio de choro. Aperto-me contra ele, mas a única coisa que escuto é o barulho de sua felicidade. Me deixo levar por seus soluços, afundando-me na realidade.

Vai existir uma pessoa que me chamará de mamãe e Peeta de papai.

**[...]**

Haymitch fora a única pessoa que não tomou a noticia como a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo, porém nunca o vi mais pálido. Nunca pensei que presenciaria o momento em que meu antigo mentor ficaria sem palavras. Seus olhos deslizaram do meu rosto para meu ventre ainda plano e no mesmo segundo suas mãos procuraram a garrafa prateada escondida em sua roupa. Ele virou um gole largo e fiquei com inveja de não poder fazer o mesmo. Eu queria me entorpecer até esquecer o que estava por vir.

Durante todo o inverno tentei não prestar atenção no volume que crescia sob minha pele, porém quando a primavera chegou e a neve derreteu minha barriga já ocupava proporções elevadas e chamava a atenção por onde eu passava. E foi assim, do nada, em uma tarde qualquer, quando senti minha criança se mover dentro de mim como um sopro de magia. Peeta insistiu em fazer um retrato de mim grávida por suas próprias mãos. Talvez um dia a criança pudesse ver e, quem sabe, gostar. Não, ela iria gostar. Estava lindo. Ergui os olhos e movi as mãos delicadamente ao redor de meu ventre, onde elas descansavam. Peeta, notando minha mudança repentina de posição, abaixou o pincel e se levantou do banco um tanto alarmado.

- O que houve? - Questionou com um sorriso preocupado. Deslizei as mãos novamente por meu ventre, tentando captar outra vez aquele tremor estranho que vinha de dentro de mim. Foi a primeira vez que me senti viva. A primeira vez que tive a certeza de que minha vida tinha algum sentindo além de Peeta.

Ergui os olhos para os dele já sentindo as lágrimas deslizando em minhas bochechas. O temor que tomou conta de sua face desaparecer assim que viu um sorriso surpreso desabrochando em meus lábios.

- Ele... Está... Se movendo - senti no mesmo instante um novo tremor, como uma carícia de dentro para fora. Estiquei a mão livre em direção a Peeta, que correu até mim e se colocou de joelhos a minha frente. Sua mão se espalmou sobre meu ventre e ele aguardou pacientemente até o próximo chute, que fora bem mais intenso. Sorri. Mais lágrimas caíram. O rosto dele parecia brilhar mais do que o sol quando depositou um beijo breve encima do local onde sentimos o leve tremor - acho que ele gosta mais de você.

- Ele sabe que somos seus pais.

- Será que ele acha que você o quer mais do que eu? - sussurrei com as inseguranças engasgadas em minha garganta. Apesar de tudo, eu não queria magoar meu filho.

- Ele sabe que não - sua segurança quase me convenceu de que eu estava sendo uma boa futura mãe.

- Você acha que eu não o quero? - abaixei os olhos para nossas mãos unidas sobre meu ventre.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Você deveria ver como está olhando para ele.

Naquela mesma noite Peeta contava a Haymitch sobre as novidades do bebê enquanto eu admirava o quadro que ele estava pintando. O quadro onde estávamos eu e nosso filho na mesma imagem.

_"Você deveria ver como está olhando para ele"._

Peeta tinha razão. Naquela imagem ainda incompleta feita a tinta eu podia ver meu sorriso doce e involuntário olhando em direção a minha barriga. Minhas duas mãos circundavam meu ventre com uma proteção quase doentia e os meus olhos... Bom... Brilhavam como a muito não acontecia. Nesse mesmo instante me dei conta de que essa criança era a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido.

Haymitch se aproximou para se despedir. Estava meio bêbado, carregando aquela garrafa prateada em suas mãos firmes. Parou ao meu lado, perto do retrato, e sorriu de lado. Ergueu a garrafa como se fizesse um brinde e colocou uma das mãos sobre meu ventre. Foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso. A primeira vez que chegou tão perto a ponto de tocá-lo.

- Tomara que você não tenha o gênio da sua mãe, garoto, mas que seja exatamente como ela é. Uma grande vencedora - olhei para ele totalmente surpresa - Vai ser um garoto, sabia disso?

- Haymitch... Não beba perto do meu filho. As coisas vão mudar por aqui agora - tentei desconversar. Meu desejo era que aquela criança não se parecesse em nada comigo. Em minha cabeça, aquele bebê seria exatamente como Peeta.

- Pensando bem... É melhor você puxar para o garoto - disse olhando para meu ventre antes de sair pela porta em passos trêmulos - boa noite queridinha.

**[...]**

Acordei diversas vezes durante a noite com Peeta cantarolando melodias doces ou dizendo palavras de carinho para o bebê. Os chutes internos eram como cariciais que me alertavam sobre o momento entre pai e filho, por hora não deveria me intrometer. Ciente disso, ficava calada apenas escutando as belas frases e as promessas de que tudo seria perfeito. Tudo o que mais desejava era que as palavras de Peeta fossem reais e... Sempre eram.

Oito meses haviam se passado e tudo o que eu mais desejava era que o tempo voltasse para quando meu bebê ainda era tão pequeno a ponto de ser imperceptível. Dentro de mim estava protegido de tudo. Fora, nada poderia ser assegurado. Um dia o senti agitado demais dentro de mim, se revirando, impaciente. Pousei uma das mãos sobre a barriga e cantei para ele uma melodia suave e doce na intenção de acalmá-lo, somente arriscando. Então ele parou para me ouvir. Paro como os pássaros paravam para ouvir meu pai. Talvez eu estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho, somente talvez.

Somente talvez ele me amasse.

O verão estava no auge quando Peeta terminou de me pintar. A perfeição era tanta que se igualava a uma fotografia. Sorrimos um para o outro porque sabíamos que o próximo passo era a chegada do bebê e eu estava pronta.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto Peeta pendurava o quadro nas paredes amareladas do quarto do bebê, senti uma coisa estranha deslizando para fora de mim e me dei conta de que não era xixi. Estava na hora.

**[...]**

Haymitch estava errado.

Passei por diversas coisas ai decorrer de minha longa história, porém nada foi mais desafiador que isso. A dor não foi um problema, uma vez que já senti coisas piores, porém a emoção que se espalhou por meu peito quando ouvi aquela pequena coisa rosada chorando pela primeira vez me era totalmente desconhecida. Meu coração aumentou de tamanho no peito, minha garganta estava fechada por uma sensação doce apenas por aquele som. Os médicos sorriram entre vi, comemorando a chegada da criança, e tudo o que eu queria era poder vê-la.

Botaram o bebê sobre mim delicadamente, já envolto por um cobertor branco. Sujo de sangue, do meu sangue, senti que ali se concentrava toda minha vida. Meus olhos transbordavam em lágrimas espessas, meu peito sacudia em um choro desesperado... Eu não podia me controlar. Por diversas vezes fantasiei com um garoto loiro e de olhos cinzentos, mas...

Haymitch estava errado. Era uma menina. Uma menina como eu. Pela primeira vez me dei conta do motivo por eu ter lutado. Pela primeira vez contemplei meu prêmio. Ela é meu prêmio. Peeta estava certo. Sempre esteve. É a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu durante toda a vida.

Deslizei a o dedo por suas bochechas rosadas delicadamente, vendo que ela não chorava mais como antes. A única pessoa que chorava desesperadamente era eu.

- Eu te esperei. Eu fiz tudo por você. Eu te quero... Eu te amo.

**[...]**

Peeta foi o único que conseguiu me fazer parar de chorar. Foi o único que confiei colocar as mãos em nossa filha, porque com ele a bebê sempre estaria segura. Seu sorriso era enorme enquanto carregava-a em seus braços. Suas lágrimas tão sinceras quanto as minhas.

- Ela é linda... Ela é... Perfeita - sussurrou totalmente derretido pela filha.

- Sim, ela é - concordei quando se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

Sua pele era extremamente branca, quase como a neve. Havia sardas por suas bochechas grandes, seu corpo era rechonchudo e rosado. O cabelo era claro, quase loiro, e os olhos... Bom... Os olhos eram azuis. Azuis como os meus.

- Como vamos chamá-la? - sussurrei sem me dar conta que o detalhe havia passado despercebido. Peeta sorriu de lado a lado, orgulhoso.

- Não sei como nós vamos chamá-la, porém todos estão a chamando de Victory. Todos.

Pelo sorriso, sei que Peeta gostou do nome. Pelo olhar que ele direcionava para ela, sei que ele também a estava chamando assim. Victory. Talvez não exista um nome mais apropriado para a filha de dois vencedores.

- Olá Victory. Você não sabe por quanto tempo seu pai te esperou... - falei deslizando o dedo pelos fios de cabelo dela delicadamente - e eu também. Por menos tempo, talvez, mas esperei.

Peeta me olhou com devoção, emoção... Tudo isso e muito mais. Finalmente nós estávamos completos e éramos felizes.

Alguém entrou no quarto. Era Haymitch. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não estava bêbado. Aproximou-se com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Parabéns... - sussurrou com os olhos focados na bebê - Oh. Eu não errei. Como vai você Victory?

- Sim, você errou! - minha voz soou irônica, mas não brava. Naquele momento tudo o que eu senti era felicidade.

- Não, eu acertei. Ou por acaso vai negar que ela é idêntica a você?

Reconsiderando por alguns minutos, cheguei a conclusão de que _Haymitch não errou_.


End file.
